impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 37 (The Impossible Quiz Beta)
Question 37 is the seventh additional question of the unreleased The Impossible Quiz Beta, the extended edition of the Demo. The screenshots of this question were originally revealed by Splapp-Me-Do himself in January 2014 through a post on his Tumblr page. Surprisingly, there were two different questions labelled as number 37. Splapp only stated in one of the pictures that "there were two question 37s for some reason", so it's not really clear if the player would have had to answer both of them in a single playthough or if only one of the variations would have been presented during the playthough at random. Either way, this page covers both of the variations. First variation Here, the player would see a guy named Terry who has a lot of dandruff on his hair. The question itself, however, seemingly appears to be asking the player for something completely unrelated. It says as follows: "Terry has dandruff. But where does he go shopping?". The answer choices the player are given say "Tesco", "Netto", "Safeway" and "B&Q". All of the potential answers are actual names of stores: Tesco is a British multinational general merchandise retailer, Netto is a Danish discount supermarket operating in several European countries, Safeway is an American supermarket chain, and B&Q is a British multinational DIY and home improvement retailing company. However, none of these answers are correct. In fact, there is a fifth clickable option that the player wouldn't notice unless he/she were to move the mouse around the question itself: if the player hovered around the words "has dandruff", the last two letters of "has" and the first two of "dandruff" would be separated from their respective words and join each other, creating the word "Asda", which is the name of another British supermarket chain. This is the correct answer (and also the reason why the player is told Terry has dandruff in the first place), so clicking it would send the player to the following question. While this question wasn't recreated per se for any of the full Quizzes, Splapp has stated it is an early version of Question 51 in The Impossible Quiz 2, where the answer was also located in the question itself (the player asked which animal lost a yatch race around the world, and the answer is "camel", located in the last two words of the question, "came ''l''ast"). Second variation This version of the question would have presented the player with a picture of a small round blue creature with a few yellow spikes, a green fin and a happy face. Above this, the task only said "Remember...". The answer choices say "OK then", "WTF?", "Pfft... no way" and "I cannae". Since the Quiz would have simply asked the player to remember the look of this odd creature for future references, there is not much to think about; the player might have to agree to this, which means the answer in this case is "OK then". Strangely, the player would never be asked again about this creature at all, neither on the Beta nor in any of the full Quizzes. There's the chance the player would have been asked for the look of this creature in the full version of the Quiz that was going to be featured in the website some of Splapp's college friends were making and that eventually got cancelledPost in Splapp's Super Sputum (Tumblr page) explaining why he decided to create The Impossible Quiz., though it's never been confirmed. It is known, though, that when Splapp decided to start working again on the The Impossible Quiz project from scratch in late 2006, this question was recreated as Question 50 from the full Impossible Quiz, with the round little creature being replaced by two different codes: a colour code ("Blue, red, blue, yellow", which ended up becoming a staple of the series) and a numerical code (the one from the TV show "Lost" needed to prevent a catastrophe from happening, and which the player would be asked in Question 108 during The Epic 10). References Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Beta